Les flammes ne sont pas éternelles
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Elle ne pense qu'à sa voix, à son sourire, elle ne pense qu'à lui. Mais malheureusement, les flammes ne sont pas éternelles...


Magnolia. Magnolia est une charmante ville au sud du royaume de Fiore. Le soleil vient à peine d'entamer sa course céleste, et illumine de ses rayons les magnifiques bâtiments de pierre, dont les balcons et les fenêtres sont ornés de fleurs, ce qui lui donne un côté bucolique tout à fait bienvenu.

Les centaines de petites boutiques ouvrent leurs portes, attendant l'arrivée des clients. Sur les trottoirs, on croise des hommes d'affaires pressés, des étudiants en uniforme qui vont d'un pas morne ou décidé en cours. Une matinée normale, en somme… Et pourtant, dans l'un des immeubles, situé le long du canal, artère de la ville, une jeune fille contemple d'un air absent son reflet dans le miroir au cadre d'or de sa salle de bains, vestige de son ancienne vie de bourgeoise, accroché sur un mur bleu, orné de faïence blanche.

Des cernes noirs gâtent son visage angélique, soulignant des yeux chocolat rougis par les larmes. Des mèches grasses sont collées sur son front, ajoutant une touche finale à ce tableau misérable. Ce matin, elle a fait l'effort de sortir de son lit, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait depuis des jours. Pas parce qu'elle a décidé de se prendre en main, mais pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le désespoir. Si cela est possible. Il ne lui semble pas envisageable d'avoir plus mal. Des milliers de poignards frappent son cœur en lambeaux sans relâche, sans jamais lui laisser un petit instant de répit. Son visage, ce visage qu'elle a adoré, ce sourire qui suffisait à illuminer sa journée, hantent son esprit. Elle ne souhaite qu'une chose : se réveiller et se dire que c'est un affreux cauchemar, se réveiller et le trouver dans son lit, pour mieux l'en chasser, à grands renforts de coups de poing et de cris.

Elle entre dans la cabine de douche, laisse l'eau chaude couler sur son corps amaigri par les privations. Elle n'a pratiquement rien mangé, et ne se souvient pas de la date de son dernier repas. Ses jambes tremblent un peu, mais elle s'en fiche : si elle peut crever de faim, et ben tant mieux. Elle se lave les cheveux : il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle adorait prendre soin d'elle, et n'aurait jamais imaginé ressembler à une épave. Ouais, mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle n'avait pas imaginé non plus qu'elle rentrerait avec un cadavre. Ce à quoi elle ressemble d'ailleurs, tant elle est pâle. Peu importe : elle aurait pu ressembler à une momie, et en avoir rien à foutre. Elle sort de la douche, et se sèche, ayant figure un peu plus humaine. Elle démêle ses cheveux d'or tant bien que mal, se lave les dents, puis sort de la salle de bains. Elle a jeté en une robe en boule sur son lit aux draps roses : une robe noire, noire comme l'ébène, noire comme son humeur, noire comme le malheur qui la broie comme un étau. Une robe noire qui fait tache, au milieu de cette chambre décorée de jolis meubles de bois verni, de fleurs, et de tapis moelleux. Sur le bureau situé près du lit, règne un joyeux bazar : les crayons côtoient les feuilles, et sa poupée, Michelle, surveille d'un air candide tout cela. Elle n'a pas touché à tout cela, et elle pourrait presque croire, en contemplant ce décor si familier, que tout est normal. Elle voudrait tant se nourrir de cette illusion, s'en gorger, s'en gaver jusqu'à satiété. Mais ce droit lui est refusé. Elle regarde de nouveau l'abominable vêtement. Elle doit être « présentable ». Quelle connerie. On lui a répété la même chose à la mort de sa mère, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite-fille, on ne s'était pas vraiment soucié de sa douleur, tout était dans l'apparence.

Son père avait même retenu ses larmes, alors qu'elle ne s'était pas privée pour pleurer, devant toutes ces personnes qui affichaient le masque de dignité propre à leur rang. A ce moment précis, elle redevient la fillette qu'elle était alors. Un rayon de soleil vient éclairer le vêtement, ce qui arrache un affreux rictus à la jeune fille : le soleil qui vient saluer la mort. Elle ne veut pas mettre cette robe, elle veut y aller habillée normalement. Elle ne veut pas qu'il la voie vêtue de la sorte, car cette couleur ne lui correspondait pas ! A quoi avait donc pensé Mirajane en venant lui apporter cette horreur ? Il était si heureux de vivre. Son sourire, aussi éblouissant que le soleil, si enfantin, si innocent. Ce sourire qui lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis, et la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Et ses yeux, deux prunelles vertes, reptiliennes, qui pétillaient de joie lorsqu'il était à la guilde, et devenaient plus féroces que ceux d'un dragon lorsque ses amis étaient menacés.

Une larme roule sur la joue de la jeune fille : il était mort comme ça. En essayant de les protéger : et cette tête de mule, ce con, il avait réussi ! Il les avait tous sauvés du chaos, en tentant d'arrêter un malade, qui souhaitait se servir d'un Cristal pour contrôler le temps…Seule la puissance d'un Dragon Slayer pouvait endiguer ce fléau, et il l'avait compris. Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé qu'il se comporte comme le dernier des idiots. Elle aurait voulu lui mettre la pire claque de sa vie, elle aurait voulu lui hurler dessus jusqu'à avoir une extinction de voix… Elle aurait voulu tant de choses. Tant d'espoirs, tant de rêves, tant d'illusions qui se brisaient sur le mur de la réalité comme une vague vient mourir sur le sable. Elle entend encore son cri, elle sent encore la poigne de Loki sur son bras, Loki qui tente de l'éloigner. Loki qui tente de la détacher de Natsu, auquel elle s'était accrochée, bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher. Il lui avait simplement dit, dans un murmure, où perçait une détermination sans faille :

« Va-t-en, Lucy. C'est mon combat. »

Des paroles dures à ses oreilles. Elle l'avait enfin lâché, comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Elle entend encore le rire dément de cet homme, qu'ils avaient réussi à immobiliser, le temps de préparer une nouvelle stratégie. Ce rire qui suintait de méchanceté, expression d'une haine inextinguible et de folie. Mais elle se souvient encore du dernier sourire de son meilleur ami, de ce regard qui ne trahissait pas une once d'inquiétude ou de regrets, mais une confiance totale, et même une pointe de défi et de folie. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus sur les lieux, elle n'avait trouvé que deux corps baignant dans une mare de sang. Ses yeux, d'habitude si vivants, si joyeux, fixait le plafond avec l'indifférence des cadavres. Wendy avait voulu refermer ses blessures, afin de lui redonner une apparence plus humaine. Aucun d'entre eux ne supportait de contempler ce corps martyrisé, supplicié… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-elle si faible ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été capable d'arrêter ce fou à sa place ? Pourquoi l'avoir pris, lui, qui était un hommage à la vie à lui tout seul ? Lui qui était l'âme de Fairy Tail, sa guilde, qui meurt à petit feu, depuis ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée, seule, fragile, dans ce monde, alors qu'il lui avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner ?

« Reviens, Natsu, dit-elle d'une voix brisée. C'est trop dur sans toi. »

Natsu. Igneel avait bien choisi le prénom de son fils adoptif : « Eté ». Cette saison pleine de couleurs, d'odeurs et de vie. Cette saison d'abondance et de félicité, de chaleur bienvenue. Cette saison dont il était la parfaite incarnation. Elle porte son regard vers le ciel, où ce soleil insolent brille, comme s'il la narguait. Mais elle n'aurait pas supporté de dire adieu à Natsu sous la pluie. Une autre larme coule, et vient mourir dans son cou. Elle pousse un couinement de bête blessée. Si pathétique. Si douloureux. Si insupportable. Condamnée à perdre les êtres qu'elle aimait plus que tout : sa mère, son père, puis son meilleur ami, celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Et la mort, cruelle, ne l'invite pas à se joindre à eux, mais continue à la torturer, comme si elle n'avait pas assez souffert. Et ben, elle lui crache à la gueule, à la mort. Elle peut bien aller se faire voir ! On frappe à la porte. Elle ne répond pas. Elle ne veut voir personne. Elle verra les visages malheureux à la cérémonie. Elle entendra l'éloge funèbre. Les paroles de l'imbécile de prêtre. Et… Non, mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Dieu, qu'elle aimerait le voir franchir cette putain de fenêtre, qu'elle voudrait entendre sa voix grave et chaude, qu'elle voudrait le voir se battre avec Grey, son éternel rival. Bordel, qu'elle aimerait qu'il vive encore !

« Lucy, c'est Erza, ouvre-moi, je suis venue avec Grey, Wendy, Happy et Charuru. »

Lucy tique : Happy. Comment a-t-elle pu oublier Happy ? Le petit chat bleu doit autant souffrir qu'elle, si ce n'est plus : Natsu était son père adoptif, il avait tout partagé avec lui. Le petit exceed doit se sentir perdu, et aussi mal qu'elle. Elle se sent égoïste : elle s'est enfermée dans sa douleur, sans penser à celle de ses amis. Il l'aurait giflée : lui, pensait toujours à ceux qu'il aimait, quoi qu'il arrive. Il les aurait tous giflés, en voyant leurs mines sombres, en voyant que sa guilde adorée, dont il était si fier, était devenu un temple des larmes, alors qu'il s'était sacrifié pour empêcher cela. Pour leur permettre de connaître à nouveau la joie, pour leur permettre de vivre. Mais voilà. Sans lui, c'est tellement difficile. « Difficile ? » ce mot n'existait pas dans son vocabulaire. Il disait toujours que, tant qu'on y croyait, rien n'était impossible. Une pensée si naïve, si belle, si digne de lui.

Elle ouvre la porte, et sans crier gare, se jette dans les bras d'Erza, y puisant du réconfort, sans s'arrêter de pleurer. Titania lui caresse doucement les cheveux, Happy se niche dans son cou, la petite Wendy s'accroche à la taille de Lucy, Charuru s'accroche à l'épaule de sa maîtresse comme à une bouée, Grey entoure de ses bras frais et nus ses amis. Lucy cesse de sangloter, et tous observent un silence respectueux, cherchant un baume à la douleur chez les autres. La blonde jeune fille a oublié cela : les mages de Fairy Tail sont une famille, et se soutiennent ! Elle s'était isolée. Elle les avait oubliés, alors qu'ils sont aussi tristes qu'elle, si ce n'est plus.

« Habille-toi, Lucy, lui conseille Erza d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

- Je ne veux pas porter cette robe, murmure celle-ci, j'ai l'impression de l'insulter. Le noir, ce n'était pas lui, et j'aimerais tellement lui faire mes adieux comme il se doit !

- Lucy-san, dit Wendy, émue.

- Lucy, intervient Charuru, en posant ses yeux marron sur la jeune mage, ce noir, c'est pour les conventions… Ce n'est pas important. Nous lui rendrons hommage par les mots, et parce que nous continuerons à rire, à aimer, bref, à vivre.

- Parce que c'est ça Fairy Tail, et c'est le vœu de l'allumette, achève Grey. »

Elle sourit en entendant ce surnom. Natsu détestait que le mage de glace l'appelle ainsi, même s'il ne se privait pas pour l'affubler de surnoms ridicules. Leurs disputes faisaient partie du quotidien des mages de Fairy Tail, et chacun savait, dans le fond, que les deux hommes s'adoraient. Même s'il ne pleure pas, même s'il n'extériorise pas son chagrin, les yeux noirs du jeune Fullbuster parlent pour lui. Lucy y lit du chagrin, et une immense colère. Exactement ce qu'elle ressent. Elle lui en veut de s'en être allé, de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Comme si elle est condamnée à voir ceux qu'elle aime disparaître… Elle les regarde un à un : Erza aux cheveux écarlates et aux yeux noisette, qui dégage une aura de majesté et de puissance, à peine ternie par l'immense chagrin qu'elle éprouve la douce Wendy aux longs cheveux bleus, qui elle, a du mal à retenir les perles de la douleur Charuru, l'exceed blanche, son éternelle compagne, qui est tout aussi bouleversée que les autres Happy, qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, lui qui était si joyeux et insouciant Grey, caché derrière son masque impassible. Lucy les adore, et serait prête à n'importe quoi pour eux, comme eux pour elle. Elle doit se montrer plus forte. Le temps des larmes est révolu, les sourires doivent renaître sur ces visages brisés.

« Les amis… Merci. »

Lucy s'habille, les mains tremblantes. Elle fait l'effort de se maquiller, pour lui, qui l'avait toujours connue pimpante. Ils se rendent à la cathédrale Caldia, lieu où était enterrée Lisanna, qui n'était pas morte, mais juste partie pour un monde parallèle, dont elle était revenue. Natsu, lui, ne s'était pas perdu. La constellationniste suit le cortège, fixant de ses yeux chocolat, si tristes, le cercueil de son meilleur ami.

Les flammes s'élèvent, majestueuses, aussi belles que celles qu'il faisait jaillir de ses doigts, en Dragon Slayer qu'il était. Il était le fils d'Igneel, Dragon du feu, et aurait aimé cet enterrement. Son corps ne pouvant pas brûler, on avait prévu de l'enterrer, mais tous ses proches avaient tenu à lui rendre ce dernier hommage. Lucy et Lisanna avaient eu l'honneur de choisir l'emplacement de sa tombe, et avaient opté pour l'ombre d'un cerisier, ces fameux cerisiers aux fleurs phosphorescentes et multicolores. Chacun prononce un discours, poignant, chacun donne l'image de son Natsu Dragneel. Vient le tour de Lucy. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, elle a le trac, elle a peur de le trahir. Les mots n'ont pourtant aucun secret pour elle, mais c'est comme si… Comme s'ils ne suffisent pas. Trop faibles pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressent. Mais elle ne peut pas quitter l'estrade sans avoir prononcé un mot. Elle ne se lancera pas dans un grand discours. Elle n'en a pas préparé, c'est inutile. On ne dit pas adieu à un ami comme on harangue une foule. Puis les mots viennent d'eux-mêmes…

« Espèce de tête de mule. Regarde où nous en sommes, dit-elle. Ce matin, je me demandais pourquoi je m'étais levée. Ce jour ne promettait pas d'être plus joyeux que les autres. Je te vois déjà m'engueuler, me dire que je ne suis qu'une imbécile. Entre nous, des deux, c'était plutôt toi, mais je crois que tu as raison. Je suis une imbécile. Une putain d'imbécile. Ce matin, je me fichais d'être une épave, je me fichais de mourir de faim. Puis je me suis dit que c'était injuste : tu t'étais sacrifié pour nous, Nat', et voilà comment je te remerciais : de la pire des façons, alors que j'avais toujours essayé d'être digne de toi. De ton amitié. De ton courage. Je ne te garantis pas la réussite, mais je continuerai à vivre. Tu as dit un jour : « Nous avons découvert nos faiblesses. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Nous allons devenir plus forts ! ». Tu n'as jamais eu autant raison que ce jour-là. Je te suivrais n'importe où, mais là, tu attendras un peu, si tu veux bien. Mon discours n'est pas très construit, même pas du tout. Ce n'en est même pas un. Mais avoue que tu n'étais pas franchement un roi de la rhétorique, donc évite de protester ! Mais, avant que tu ne disparaisses sous terre, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire : merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est en grande partie à toi que je le dois. »

On applaudit, on pleure. Elle ne fait plus attention, et s'avance, les jambes tremblantes, vers sa place. Grey entoure ses épaules de ses bras, rassurant.

« C'était beau, ce que tu as dit. Pas de fioritures, rien. Un discours à la Natsu, dit-il. »

Lucy a un pauvre sourire, et se blottit contre son ami. Elle a fait une promesse au fils d'Igneel. Elle va lui rendre hommage de la meilleure des façons : en goûtant aux plaisirs que la vie a à lui offrir. La jeunesse a toujours des rêves d'avenir, où le malheur et la fatalité du destin n'ont pas leur place. Elle se croit invincible… Elle n'imagine pas devoir dire adieu à ceux qu'elle aime. Elle fait comme si la Faucheuse n'existait pas, mais celle-ci les rappelle à l'ordre de la manière la plus terrible qui soit. C'est toujours en perdant une personne qu'on se rend compte à quel point elle nous était chère, et à quel point la vie est précieuse. L'illusion de l'invincibilité s'écroule, et vous ramène à la réalité. Voilà ce que pense Lucy Heartfilia, alors que le corps de Natsu Dragneel, qui s'était toujours moqué de la Dame en noir, s'enfonce dans la terre, après qu'elle ait jeté une rose sur son cercueil.


End file.
